Where in the world is L?
by YaoiLoverLuna
Summary: Light wakes up and finds L missing, what will it take to find him? Story better than summery. Rated M just to be safe.


Light opened his eyes and streched. He suddenly froze and looked at his wrists. Both were bare. He looked around quickly.

Light: L?

He got up quickly and looked around. He could find no sign of the older man. He hurried out the bedroom door.

Light: L!

He rushed down the stairs, almost falling down them. He looked around the empty investigation room. He stormed over to the computers and snatched up the microphone on the desk, begining to get angry. He pushed the button and practicly screamed into the microphone.

Light: Everyone downstairs NOW!

In minutes everyone was downstairs, waiting for Light to tell them what the emergancy was. He looked around and froze.

Light: Watari's gone too!

Everyone looked around then back at Light like he had lost his mind. He held up his arms.

Light: What is missing from this picture?

They stared at him for a second then Matsuda gasped.

Matsuda: Where's Ryuzaki!

Light facepalmed.

Light: That's the point Matsuda. He was gone when i woke up...and apparently Watari's gone too. I say we search the building to see if they're anywhere here.

Matsuda tapped his then raised his hand.

Matsuda: You did tell him he needed a vacation...maybe he took one.

Light grasped Matsuda's shoulders, looked him in the eyes, and spoke slowly.

Light: Does he honestly seem like the type to take a vacation? Let alone in the middle of an investigation, in the middle of the night, and without telling anyone?

Matsuda thought for a second then shrugged. Light sighed.

Light: Matsuda and Misa...you're a team. Aizawa and Mogi. And that leaves me and dad. Lets split up. Team one, start at the top and work down.

He pointed at Matsuda and Misa, who grinned.

Light: Team 2, start from the next level and work up.

Mogi nodded.

Light: Dad and I will start on this level and work down. We'll all meet back here when we're done. If you find any clue...write it down. DON'T MOVE IT!

He said the last part looking at Misa. She smiled, thinking he was admiring her. He looked around at everyone then tossed each team a notebook, Team one's hitting Matsuda in the head.

Light: Lets get moving!

They all scurried off quickly to search their assigned levels.

***Timeskip, end of search***

Light pased back and forth infront of the others.

Light: I just don't understand! How do two men just...poof, vanish?

Matsuda fell out of his chair onto the floor.

Matsuda: You've been pacing for almost ten minutes! You're making me dizzy!

Light stopped, but fell over, realizing how dizzy he was himself. He lay on the floor for a minute then sat up with a gasp.

Light: Maybe he solved the case! He did say i wouldn't be released until it was proved that i wasn't Kira!

He got excited for a moment then frowned and flopped back onto the floor.

Light: But that means he's gone, and i'll never see him again. Also i doubt he'd just vanish without saying anything.

He spent the next 3 hours going through every possibility he could think of, but found reasons to doubt them all. Eventually he gave up and just lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. He sniffed then curled into a ball. Misa came forward and patted his head.

Misa: What's wrong Light-kun?

Light swatted her hand away.

Light: My b...best friend is either dead or gone and i'm probably never going to see him again!

He stood quickly and stormed towards the stairs. Misa followed close behind.

Misa: Misa Misa will make you feel all better.

She smiled but froze when Light gave her a deathglare.

Light: Leave. Me. Alone!

He stormed up the stairs, leaving the others stunned. He hurried to his room, the room he once shaired with L, and slammed the door hard enough to shake the wall. He flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, tears running down his face.

***Timeskip 2 weeks later***

Light sat in a chair in the investigation room, hair a mess, a slight stubble, and wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing for three days. He laid his head on the desk when he heard approching footsteps. The footsteps stopped in the doorway, then shuffled quickly over to him. When a hand landed on his shoulder he didn't move, sure of who it was.

Light: Go away dad. I'm fine, and I'm not leaving until i figure this out...even if i have to do it alone.

The hand on his shoulder moved down his back, and he realized how much lighter it was than his father's. The long, slim fingers on his spine felt so familiar. After a minute it struck him where he knew those hands from. He sat up quickly and spun to face the man behind him. He stared into chocolate eyes, set into a worried face.

L: Yagami-kun? Are you alright? I was worried you had died.

Light simply stood their in shock. L ran his hand across Light's shirt and grimiced.

L: You look awful...Have you not been bathing?

Light silently took a step forward, a small smile appearing on his face.

Light: L...

He swung his arm and punched the older man in the face as hard as he could. He glared down into the confused eyes of the man on the floor.

Light: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!

L stood slowly, looking Light in the eyes.

L: You said i needed a vacation...i took your advice.

Light fell over in shock.

Light: W-wha! Matsuda was RIGHT!

L brushed himself off then stepped towards Light.

L: It seems so...You didn't do anything with Misa while I was gone did you?

Light blushed slightly but smirked.

Light: Of course not. She actually "Left me", like we were actually dating, cause i was being a kill-joy. I think Matsuda asked her out or something.

L put his thumb to his lips.

L: I was referring to the fact that I suspect Light-kun and Miss Amane as being the first and second Kiras…It's interesting you thought I was asking about your sex life.

L sat in an armchair and looked around.

L: Did the others all leave?

Light sat on the arm of the chair.

Light: Yeah…they ditched me here.

L smirked and stood.

L: In that case…Let's get you cleaned up.

He grabbed Light's wrist and lead him towards the stairs. Light stumbled after him.

Light: W-where are we going?

L glanced back at him.

L: You need a shower, I spent the last two weeks with three little boys that wouldn't give me a moment alone…and now we're both single.

Light raised an eyebrow.

Light: What were you doing with three little boys?

L sighed.

L: I'll explain everything later…but not yet.

Light gulped when he saw the sadistic grin on L's face, and knew he was in for one HELL of a night.


End file.
